toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Main Quests
Main Quests (メインストーリー) are quests in ''Toji no Miko: Kizamishi Issen no Tomoshibi'' that focus on the plot of the game. The Main Quest follows the story of Mihono Asakura, a student of Minoseki Academy who keeps a bond with Kanami Etou through a promise of a rematch after the school's representative selection tournament. The story runs in parallel with the story of the anime series, allowing both players who have watched the series and those uninformed about the story of the anime to eventually pick up the story from playing. Main Quests are mainly divided into major story arcs called Acts, which are further divided into Chapters. Each part of the story consists of Battle Quests and non-combat portions which focus on dialogue. Like in most quests, each quest under the Main Quest has four basic achievements: clearing the game for the first time (which commonly gives 40 for each quest) and three others which vary on the quest involved—the latter gives stars, a certain number of which are required to obtain the reward of 400 for clearing the whole chapter. At the beginning, Main Quests are available at Normal difficulty. Clearing each chapter unlocks its Hard difficulty counterpart, each with new achievements for players to obtain. Main Quest Overview Act 1: Formation Arc (結成編) Believing in friendship, the coveted encounter that lies ahead is— This is the story of beginnings, where a "promise" is born. * Prologue: Beginnings * Chapter 1: On the Other Side of the Tournament * Chapter 2: Following the Flying Birds * Chapter 3: Investigation Team Formation Trial * Chapter 4: Harajuku Day Trip! * Chapter 5: To Izu * Chapter 6: On the Night of the Mountain Hunt * Chapter 7: Doll's Melancholy * Chapter 8: To the Place of the Decisive Battle * Chapter 9: At the Ruins of Beginning Act 2: Involution Arc (錯綜編) To protect those they hold dear, the future they headed to with a single mind is— This is the story of another destiny, its way paved aside by their "determination". * Chapter 1: A New Mission * Chapter 2: Darkness Looming over the World * Chapter 3: Time Limit * Chapter 4: Surprise Assault on the Origami Estate * Chapter 5: In the Moonlight * Chapter 6: The Fateful Toji * Chapter 7: The Special Hazardous Waste Leakage Issue * Chapter 8: The Mysterious Figure * Chapter 9: For Those Smiling Faces * Chapter 10: The Three Goddesses * Chapter 11: The Netherworld Act 3: Agitation Arc (激動編) For a great cause, do they have the strength to sever everything?— This is the story of resistance, which compels the need for "preparation". * Chapter 1: Gathering of Forces * Chapter 2: The Shadow Behind the Scenes * Chapter 3: Takirihime * Chapter 4: Ministry of Defense's Offense and Defense * Chapter 5: Tagitsuhime and the Imperial Guard * Chapter 6: The Two Imperial Guards * Chapter 7: The Evildoer Approaching Ichikishimahime * Chapter 8: Ichikishimahime Surrounded * Chapter 9: The Reason to Live is Act 4: Bonds Arc (絆編) At the end of a grueling battle, the answer they find is— This is the story of overcoming the odds, where "feelings" are cut down and bound together. * Chapter 1: Raging Thunder God * Chapter 2: The Gate to the Netherworld is Opened * Chapter 3: To Overthrow Tagitsuhime * Chapter 4: Recovery * Chapter 5: The Boundary Between This World and the Netherworld Chain Story Archives 2.5.1 *Chapter 1: The Investigation Team, Dissolved *Chapter 2: Outbreak of a Large Scale Aradama Disaster *Chapter 3: At the Site 2.5.2 *Chapter 4: An Atmosphere of Unrest *Chapter 5: At a Crossroads *Chapter 6: Evaluation 2.5.3 *Chapter 7: Inago Akira, the Toji *Chapter 8: Self-Consciousness and Determination *Chapter 9: The Next Step 0.5.1 Videos 『刀使ノ巫女 刻みし一閃の燈火』メインストーリー第二部告知PV|Main Story Act 2 PV 『刀使ノ巫女 刻みし一閃の燈火』メインストーリー第三部告知PV|Main Story Act 3 PV 『刀使ノ巫女 刻みし一閃の燈火』メインストーリー第四部告知PV|Main Story Act 4 PV Category:Game Content